Concordia Dei
by Ala Alba EC
Summary: People who fight the forces of evil in the past are called heroes. Nowadays, people call us vigilant. We are not law and follow none of the law, but we raise the banner of harmony and fight for her while giving the authority a finger.
1. New Arrival

**Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Concordia Dei**

**Chapter I**

Large crowd gathered, chanting and cheering the girl's name as she waved her fans good bye from her place on the stage. Even when she already walked into the back stage, the chanting still was going strong. It always bring smile to her face, no matter the ulterior motives that she, or her fans, have in mind. Being famous has its benefit, along with its disadvantage. Right now, she only has to concentrate on the benefit, all according to her, her master's, and her siblings' scheme. As easy and predictable as Luka had been calculated, the producer called her to his side.

"Miku-san, good work as usual! This concert is really worth to be celebrated, don't you think?"

She gave him a sugar-coated smile, while inside she cringed and shivered at the prospect of being alone with this lech, even for seconds. She blindly followed him to his private chamber, or so it looked. Miku glanced at a dark corner on some ceiling's supporting beams, and went on with her walk like nothing's happened when some of the shadows moved and followed her.

The producers' place was very comfortable, she added in her mind. The AC, the couch, even the decorations screamed comfortable and classy. Even though this was a temporary caravan, this place alone was enough to dry a millionaire's wallet in one go. A wasteful man indeed, she finally said in mind, clearly alerting her siblings of their objective with their brain database telepathic. The man gestured a wooden chair in front of his table, and she complied.

"So, Miku-san. It's an absolutely perfect cooperation in our part and this concert is a very successful one, I might add, hahaha! I'm sure your 'master' is proud of you."

"Yes, sir. He is."

"It's a shame the Kagamine twins and Megurine aren't able to provide their support in this contact this time. Well, a beggar can't be a chooser, right."

'Yeah… with a beggar as large as you, I don't know how the aristocrats will look like.' Al's voice echoed in their mental link, followed by several snickers, Miku is one of them even when she still kept her smile all the time. The producer stood and circled the table, tip of his fingers brushed lightly to the table before rested on her shoulder.

'Hah! Less than two minute! In your face, Len! You better have that 1000 yen on ya.'

'Dammit! Can't you wait until we all home? I don't bring any in my pockets.'

'Nonsense, you always have that secret saving.'

As the twins argued, the twin tailed girl tuned them out and tried to concentrates on her task. The hand already flied to her jaws and to her lips. The smile was replaced by a curious stare, the one that the producer answered with a wide grin while his shadow looms over her.

"A shame… but we aren't talking about them, are we? I can make you more than famous, more than you are now… more than your friends or your future Vocaloid juniors. All we need to do… is to strengthen our commitment."

"Oh, really…? But I'm afraid I have to refuse."

"And why is that?"

The hand roughly grabbed her face and made their eyes met. The pair of bright green eyes stared unwavering to dark orbs of his. Something that greatly frustrated him, that this girl wasn't intimidated by him. He had found out about that singing group, Vocaloid, when he overheard his daughter listening to some of their yandere song, made by some amateur producers. He prided himself with his ability to find talent between piles of junk, and he truly impressed by their singing. But even with talent, one can't be blooming into a superstar without support. The problem is, they already had one. Unable to release such a mouth-watering opportunity, he did whatever he could to have their voices. That including sabotaging their previous sponsor.

Between them all, Miku Hatsune is one rare flower. A typical 'good girl' of the otakus' fantasy and charismatic as hell. Sure, there are the more developed and mature of the Vocaloid like Luka or Lily or even Meiko, but there's something that make people drawn out to her like a moth to flame. And he advertised her to hell and back accordingly. And seeing her performed on the stage always made him smile. Either for the money, or for the free 'entertainment'. That short skirt is just begging for a panty shot.

But his train of thought shattered as his ears rang of a small click of a gun's safety pin. His eyes were face to face with the gaping maw of a custom made gun with a muffler. Following where the barrel was from, he could only widen his eyes when Miku raised her weapon to his face and shoved the barrel to his throat.

"…No one can take away my family, not even you, or my popularity. Oh, and I am my master's property, remember that."

The sheer amount of shock and fear made him fell unconscious two seconds after she said that. She let his body fell unceremoniously, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I don't even do anything yet…"

Some small *thunks* muffled by the room's carpet alerts her of the others' appearances. A large man with brown hair and stitch line on his forehead, a pink haired young man wearing a black beanie, and a pair of blond twins gave a small greeting to their sister before went to their intended jobs in synchronized motions like a clockwork gears. Miku pulled a transparent, form-fitting glove that covered her gun hand and threw it to the male twin, who threw her a pair of white gloves in return.

"That thing starts killing me."

"Anything for stealth, right? If you suddenly wear a glove, someone will notice."

The pink haired man dug the man's pocket and pulled out a phone. Flipping through the number, he glanced at the female twin.

"Have you found it?"

"If I've found it, I won't be searching for it right now!"

The young man only stared at her, making her huffed in frustration. Finally finding her objective, she pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to the young man, who then found his own objective and went on looking for the number.

"Yuuma, hurry up." The large man warned as he gave a small peek out the door to make sure there's no one outside.

"Patient is virtue, Al… got it."

Quickly he dialed the number, waiting for a few seconds before someone got the line.

"Hello, this is-"

"It's me." Yuuma spoke with a voice in likeness of the producer, "I have something to do right now, so cancel every single of my assignment immediately."

"E-Everything, sir?"

"Did I speak gibberish? Or are you the one who's deaf? I said 'every of my assignment', is that clear, wrench?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Closing the line, he only stared as the other snicker at him, for the usually stoic and quiet Yuma to suddenly cursing an innocent is a very rare occurance. Yuuma rolled his eyes and went on with the next call. Rin pulled out a document with a triumphant smile and showed it to the nodding-in-approval Miku. Quick scan and print later, she gave a thumps up as signal for them to make a quick escape. Putting everything back to their place, Len made sure they left no trail and set something to make sure their alibi.

"I'll meet you later in van, 'kay?"

Each Vocaloid gave a nod and escape using their way in, a sawed hole on the ceiling, before gluing the ceiling back. Miku looked around the room once again and nods to herself, everything was going smoothly so far. Just one final touch and it would be perfect. Went out the room; no one was there, and hanging a small sign 'do not disturb' on the doorknob. Miku Hatsune left that place with a slight bounce on her steps.

Three hours later, the stage crews were preparing for its closing. Five men were carrying some costumes and cables when surprised by a loud gunshot that made them drop everything in their arms. Bursting the door with 'do not disturb' sign, they only gaped in horror for what they had seen.

**88888**

_Terrible, no? But that's what we do. Why? Because we want to._

_This world has become an impure place; you yourself know it more than anyone, for your personal experience threw you to our rank in the first place. Corruptions, crimes, wars, discriminations, everything that destroy our lives, and everything that destroy our hope in this cruel land we called Earth. But I become too poetic, so don't mind me too much._

_You must be notice what Master has done to you, makes you a Vocaloid. That's what we all need, a second chance. We have power to change this world, to bring peace, to do many great things that will be remembered forever. I always feel it in my bones; we are destined to make the world a better place. Again with the poetic and overly dramatic phrases. Dammit, I'm really hopeless in storytelling… Eh? It's fine? Then… okay… _

_Just like that, if we have the belief, and we want to do something, Master will take you under his wings. We've watch over the land, and smite the evil-doer. Some people realized our existence, but with no proof they can't say anything about it. It's not like we want to hog all of the fame of being heroes. No, we aren't heroes. People who fight the forces of evil in the past are called heroes. Nowadays, people call us vigilant. We are not law and follow none of the law, but we raise the banner of harmony and fight for her while giving the authority a finger. We make our own ethic and use it as our operation basic. With the singing group named 'Vocaloid' as our front…_

_Don't get us wrong. We do love singing and art in general, that's why we use that front to begin with. The adrenalin rush when you're on stage, the cheering crowd at the end of your performance along with that satisfying release of pressure when you know you are successful in entertaining your audience. That experience is so precious to us, and you will also feel that when you become a full ledged Vocaloid. Pretty cool, isn't it? To be a celebrity and fighting crimes, to maintain the smile in everyone's faces? Cheesy, but true. In the world where everyone alienated you and no one who you can counts on, mingling with people who have similar ideology and view with you is somewhat comforting. _

**88888**

A lax day after the mission concert, many inhabitant of the mostly-normal van opting to lazing around after they completed their objective and had nothing to do anymore except for one thing, waiting for their 'achievement report' AKA newspaper. Len yawned wide and long, his half lidded eyes felt so heavy. In mostly autopilot mode, he navigated himself through the van to make a glass of chocolate milk. Rin raised one slender brow at her brother's state of dress. Clothed only in his black shorts and nothing else, he didn't even acknowledge the sheer cold temperature this morning.

"Hei, lil' bro…"

"Hng…?"

"You should work out more. Those arms look like twigs."

"…Since when you care about my biceps?"

"Just saying."

"Good morning, everyone!"

Len's ears under his headphone were ringing with the sudden voice explosion that swept over the van as the one and only Miku Hatsune strode out the bathroom, toweling furiously her ridiculously long hair. The male twin groaned in displease, making the diva grinned sheepishly. Another groan was coming from a hanging bed on the left side of the van. Another pair of half lidded eyes peered from the bed's edge, and the owner cringed when the van's door slams open as a dark haired girl jumped in to the fairly small dining place.

"Damn it, Mizki! Do you have to always pull the door open to its hinges?"

"Sorry, but some folks in newspaper stand just realized that I am a Vocaloid; and right now," she peers through the window and slightly fidgets when a group of 4 people charging to their van, "They're after us."

"Good lord!"

Big Al knew exactly what to do in this kind of scenario, and automatically jumped out of his bed to take his place behind the wheel. The van literally flied as it picked up speed and tore the not-yet-bustling street, leaving the running people in its cloud of dust. Disappointment spread in their heart as they failed to meet their idol, but that feeling quickly dissipated as they found a pile of signing paper board with autographs of each of the Vocaloid that were inside the van, along with Miku's handwriting of 'Sorry, can't let people gather too much, can we?'. From afar, Miku and the twins gave them one last wave.

Threw her whole weight to one of the couch in the slightly cramped vehicle, Miku stretched like a lazy stray cat as the gang took their seat around the small table, before sat up straight. Mizki scratched her cheek in attempt to dampen her biting nail nervous habit as the whole van's inhabitants were looking straight at her now.

"How come they can recognize you? You and Yuuma are the VY series; no one had ever seen you in physical."

"Isn't it scary that our fans can know who you are just by hearing your voices?"

"They recognized you just by hearing you talking? Damn… that's some hardcore fans you have. The VY series don't even have a definite voice. Well… not that indefinite, but you know what I meant."

"Master also said that I must not be seen. But now what do I do?"

"Why Master said that?"

"I don't know, but I'm fine with that. The whole mysterious idol thing is more suited for me, I can't really think myself as a person who always hogging the spotlight. Maybe Yuuma-san also thinks the same." The mentioned male nods. Len, who finally comes to his sense, tries to give his two cents.

"Well, maybe because you comfortable that way, Master do just that."

"Maybe…"

"It's pretty problematic with your identity issue; but if the fans really understand, or at least catch on, about your reason why you choose to be a faceless Vocaloid, then they will not tell anyone about anything." Mizki only stares at her fellow VY.

"Really…?"

"Just have faith."

"Okay, now will we just see what Mizki has brought for her 'morning report' or we will argue about something unimportant such as our printed image? It's almost a week since the last time we're home and I just want to end this ASAP."

With Rin's intervention, the potentially long-winded discussion finally cut short with Mizki producing a perfectly normal newspaper with perfectly normal news to the center of the table. But everyone's eyes only focused on the news that takes up more than a half of the front page. Without cue, Rin took the newspaper and began reading it out loud.

"'The corrupt executive committed suicide. The head producer and manager of ****** co. had been found dead in his private chamber after a successful concert of several famous band and musician, including the sensation Miku Hatsune, from a shotgun's shot to mouth. The witnesses heard the gunshot at approximated 22.27 from behind the closed door, three hour after he was last seen with Miku Hatsune.

His several co-workers supported the idea of his suicide after receiving his phone call to cancel his arrangements with other corporation at and after his meeting with the only Vocaloid representative in the concert. Police has begun the investigation, but the way he was shot and how fast his body was found make it so it's impossible for any culprit to do the deed.

On the curious development of the case, several proof have surfaced and found by the police since this morning, pointing the victim as a greedy tyrant with some serious tax fraud and money laundry crime list. This coincidence starts a rumor that he was killed and single-handedly starts the police investigation regarding this case; not about whatever he was murdered or no, but to solve the network of his law-breaking voyage.'"

"…Heheh… the press truly eager to spread someone's disgrace, the news is really too fast for comfort. But that's beside the point, isn't it amazing what a small reflex reaction can do to you?"

"True, true. All we need to do is putting the shotgun barrel to his throat and his toe against the trigger. If only someone saw everything before he awoke, everything will go downhill for sure."

Big Al snorts from his place behind the wheel, "Don't be ridiculous. We all know that no one will goes in to his room when that hanging sign is there, why do you think we stalk that man first, huh? That guy is all about secret, small wonder no one realized he was a gold digger in any way possible even though he had a blatant villainy aura around him. People simply have no proof; and without proof, law is a cripple bystander. An important person dies, and those jackasses reluctantly drag their pompous backside to work."

"Well, if you even try to remember, I didn't enlist in that 'stalking' duty, blockhead. And there's always a small pebble in every plan." Rin blew a strand of her hair back to its frame, "Still, it a good thing Piko did his 'homework' this time. Less controversy for our part and more hectic days for those stuck up officers. Seriously, he has everything the hackers will kill to have; and yet, he rather lazing around and doodling that cat faces insignias on all over Iroha's stuffs. Why do you think Master gave him a USB-cord tail and an equalizer as left eye?"

"Speak to yourself, Rin. Most of us would rather laze around, that including you."

"Oh, you…"

"By the way," Miku blocked the charging Rin's path and changed the topic, "These days, Master rarely home, right? Is something happen?"

"I heard Yamaha and several of their offshoots demand new Vocaloids and stuffs for the third engine. About two new VY series, an already confirmed male Engloid, I even heard about the Chinese and Korean one. There's more of course, but still unknown. Heh, at this rate, Master can make a small country just for us!"

"Yeah right, Vocalotopia. Sound nice, though."

"But seriously, if they keep pushing Master like this, he'll be dead before he's 40. Even when milking a cash cow, at least try to seek another cow before the first dried out. Those good for nothing-"

"Shush! Even though we don't have a good relationship with them, at least it's a healthy symbiosis one. If not for them, we have no fund for our operations while most of our targets are up in the sky. It doesn't help that they also have a hand for our rebirth as Vocaloid. Face it, Rin; we owe them too much to backstab them now without consequences."

"…I never like it, even though what you say is true."

**88888**

"Leon, Lola, I know it's quite strange for me to ask you this… but, do you trust me?"

The two siblings shared a long glance at the question. Of all the Vocaloid, they were the oldest and longest in service of their master. For him to suddenly questioned their loyalty, or implied it, was very troubling at the least. The dark haired woman, Lola, stepped forward and gave a reassuring shoulder rub to the wheel-chair bound figure that had his back on her.

"With our life, Master. Why do you think the otherwise?" the master let out a coy laugh.

"Not you, my dear. It's me that I'm worry about. It's just… sometime I even question my own sanity. And you, who always follow said 'sanity' without hesitation. I think that's the problem… you too loyal."

"Are you expecting us to betray you?" The blond man in blue, Leon, growled. Blue eyes narrowed into slits as he tried not to screaming at his master's nonsense. "Do you think us that low? Do you think YOURSELF that low! Master… I-"

"I know it's very odd and frightening… but if I am but expired," the wheelchair turned around, and both Vocaloid cringed at the sight of their master's bandaged visage, "Please take care of your siblings."

"Master…"

"Just promise me, Leon… Lola…"

"…We're promise."

"Very good. Now, about the new addition to our rank…"

He turned and went back at fiddling the buttons. A dainty lever pull, and two slender glass tubes rose from twin door on the ground. Thin smoke of the fridge surrounded the tube, slightly concealed of what are inside. But anyone who present knew it even before the mist had lowered. Two frozen bodies, one of a boy with yellow eyes and hair and a girl with long blue hair and eyes, stared lifelessly into nothing. Several life support devices hooked to their skin, but for now they weren't activate. Inputs a specific command, the Master made sure to check their vital and brain network before sending a jolt of electricity through their life support, restarting their hearts in process. A harsh gasp could be heard from the boy as he took a first breath after hibernating for five years frozen solid inside the fridge. Leon quickly released him from his confine of wires and gave him a thick blanket, for he's shivering madly.

The girl needed two more jolt before her eyes finally focused on the man before her. She numbly stared at him with no words, giving no resistance to Lola's arm that wrapped a blanket and carried her unlike the boy. The two were made stand in front of the Master by their 'older siblings', still wrapped in blanket. The girl's large blue orbs still focused on the bandaged man, either for curiosity or for determined hard-headiness. Between the bandage folds surrounded his lips, he gave a thin smile and patted them both on their head.

"Welcome in our family, Lui and Ring. Let me introduce myself, my name is…"

**88888**

_Cyborg, or maybe android to be precise, is what the Vocaloids are. Master saved us from a certain doom, from death in any way possible, and rearrange our body, mostly our brain and respiration, so we can become perfect singers and assassins. Some of us, like Miki-san and Piko, had a very crippling wound and disfigurement to the point Master had to replace some of their limbs and organs. You can clearly see their arms joints, right? Some of us don't need many modifications beyond the standard ones, like Kiyo-sensei and Yuki-chan, so our appearances are often depends on how our state was prior our modification._

_You must be pretty concerned when I said that our brain is one of the things Master has to change, with all mind control mumbo jumbo that the Science-Fiction tends to portray. Don't worry, the only side effect from the modification is a memory loses. You must have realized it, those small holes on your memories that you can't seems to fix no matter how hard you try to remember. But the effect is vary from one Vocaloid to another, some lose almost all of their life experiences with only instinct lingers while some has their whole childhood to adult time flashed over their eyes. Lily-san is the example of the most extreme, though Master has knew her for quite some time and said that her past is better to be forgotten. And he really never reveals anything about her. Maybe it's really for the best._

_But some of the modifications are pretty nifty, you see? With the brain network that every Vocaloids share, we can see everything that one of our rank see as long as the 'eyes' allows it. We can also converse to each other this way via telepathic, and find any song that has been enlisted in our main computer. Our lungs are also expanded to the point we can speak nonstop for several minutes without taking a breath. Producer cosMo especially notorious for this reason. He really pushes our software to its limit, often leaving Miku gasping in his songs. But the end results? Damn worth it._

_In front of us is a long way, either as celebrities, or as assassins. Sometime we can come to the point where everything is too much for us, but soon the burden will disappear. There's no one who didn't feel their stomach turns when they made their first kill, and no one here can swallow that bitter taste every time we gun a man down. But we know there's the time of what we did is necessary, the time when we see several new smiling faces appear from under the oppression's boots. Sometime… just by clinging to that fact is enough for us to survive. With no purpose, not even we can live._

**88888**

"That's it. Home…"

Lines of small buildings and houses slightly thinned and replaced by the larger ones as they got closer to their destination. A large glass skyscraper, looked nothing special from the buildings around it, stood tall and proud like its people. The home of the Vocaloids, and the HQ of the one of largest music industry in the world. Yamaha really spoilt their people, from what it looks.

Making their way to the underground parking lot, several security guards gave salute to the marching van, the one that they answered accordingly. The long hallways, elevators, and doors passed without any glance as they navigated inside as easily as tracing their hand's creases. The familiar front desk of their personal section greeted them, as a pink haired young woman in black turned and smiled at the group.

"I assume that your objective is successful."

"You don't say." Rin retorted back with a smirk.

The group passed through the giant twin doors that separate the hall and the Vocaloid conference and meeting room. As Miku followed, a hand grasped her forearm and stopped her from her track. She turned and faced Luka, who had a deep frown and drawn together brows.

"What is it?"

"You already heard about Master's tremendous stress?"

"About Yamaha's demands of more Vocaloid? Yes, Len told me that. You're not only the one whose worry, Luka. But forever mulling over it isn't going to help at all. We just see how it will go, 'kay?"

"…Yes, I guess you're right…"

Luka releases her grip and follow her younger senior inside. The bustling voices of these talented musician minding their own business is one of the things that these people missed when they're on duty. But between sounds of idle chatters, harmonized singings and hums of instruments, the most stood out of all are…

"Kaito! Get back here so I can kill you!"

"No thanks. I'd rather stay away from you now!"

The two prototypes of the CV series run from the corner of their sleeping quarter's hall to the grand room where everyone was present except for the very first two Vocaloids that guard their master's side, again giving a free entertainment to them. The rosy cheeks of the female clad in red clearly warn everyone of her state. But today for her to gain a surprising fast agility, only in three minutes after drinking herself into submission, was a rare sight even for the infamous alcoholic. The blue haired man surely pushed her button too many times.

Another usual and colorful day in the Vocaloid household.

A small boy, or so he looked, with lazy eyes and short green hair only huffed some of his hair strands while a man with a well-kept stubble raised his eyebrow and ash-haired woman in green leaned forward in curiosity, for the boy in question is very unusual to look more bored than he already is.

"So… what's up with the face?"

"Not your business, Miriam."

"Maybe… or maybe not. Does it matter? With you always being bitter every time Master doesn't send you for some field duty, I don't think it your 'problem' anymore." The man fake-coughed to his hand, distracting the boy from his attempt to retort back.

"At least Master comes home today. It's good news, right?"

"Yes, with some new kids."

"Oh, come on, Ryuto, you start to sound like the eldest child that gets jealous to his younger siblings for hogging his parents' attention. You still don't know how it feels when you get overshadowed, much."

"Yeah, yeah, with Miku Hatsune as your sis, I really wonder how it feels."

He said those thick sarcastic words just before the group strode in with their head held high, a sign that their mission was a success. Ryuto snorted 'speak of the devil' to himself, but otherwise Tonio and Miriam could catch it on. But they weren't the only one who heard him. A pair of ice blue orbs peeked out from behind the magazine she read and glared at the boy. Two pairs of arms hooked themselves to her shoulder, plucking her from her glaring fest.

"Hei, whatcha doing?"

"Reading and trying to drill a hole on Ryuto's face with my eyesight."

She let out a tired sigh; her eyes soften at the two green-mane girls that still attached themselves to her like leeches. Gumi rested her head over hers, something that she doesn't mind but nevertheless often makes her irritate, while Sonika patted her shoulder. These two are always friendly to her even though she never gives them more than a standoffish politeness. Again, she let out a sigh.

"I swear that dwarf is truly a handful since the first time I saw him."

Seeing everyone was there rose Miku's brow. Indeed it's often for several free-duty Vocaloids to gather here, but everyone? The only thing that has power to do it is Master or the ZGV duo, and they are the only ones who were not here. Luka gave her a sign to just take her seat without complain. Most of the room was filled with couches and the like, for Master really detested formal meetings with stiff table and chairs combination that people are adjusted with, making this place more like a lounge room. Not that anyone minds it, of course.

'When everyone is this peaceful, it almost makes me forget…'

She nodded to herself, before her head suddenly snapped and froze to the general direction of the second door to her left, the door where Kaito and Meiko were came through. She didn't look at the other Vocaloids, but she absolutely sure that everyone else also did the same as her. Sound of steps from several people echoed from the now dead silent hallway.

A tall blond man was the first to appears, carrying three bags on each arm with ease. Following behind him was a woman with short black hair and black clothes pushing a wheel-chaired man, whose appearance brought a large chorus of cheer from everyone in the household. Master silenced them with a swipe of his hand; his smile was wide that even layers of bandages could't hide it well. Flinching as he rubbed his shoulder from a slight sore of his burnt and gave a signal to someone to reveal themselves.

Lui Hibiki is nervous, that's an understatement. But when the master finally let him and the girl that looks about five years older than him to meet their new family, he quickly widened his eyes in shock. He always reassured himself that the family was just a handful of people, not an army of two dozen people in various age and physical distinctions. The first thing he noticed from them all was the rainbow of the hair color that they have. Sure some of them, like the bespectacled man and the small girl beside him, have a normal dark coloration; and blond is not very rare either in Japan nowadays. But blue, purple, and green? Not so much. But who is he for complaining?

"Everyone, this is our new additions. The VFS series, 01R Ring Suzune and 01L Lui Hibiki from Yamaha co. will join us today. Their official releases are still for quite time and Yamaha will have several preparations for their launching, so it will be great for us to make them as comfortable as possible before the big and busy days."

Lui turned his head to Ring. She gave him a nervous smile not unlike his own. The master patted them on their shoulder, before pointing at two blond who looks similar to each other.

"Your guide will be the twins, CV 02 Rin and Len Kagamine. Show them their place and anything that you think is necessary for living here." The master then pushed them both to the twins waiting arms, "Take care of them for me." the Kagamine gave him a salute.

"Now we have introduced each other, it's the time for us to rise our glass to celebrate our success, in and outside Japan. Though I don't really like what Corolla did to you, with that unreasonable love for hotdog and all, but at least we got the advertisement. The only place that still isn't fall yet might be France. After that shallow commentary talk show, we will have a long way to bring them to their knees. But no matter, no matter. We know how internet works, and that's enough for now."

"Everyone who doesn't have a paperwork duty can dismiss. Mizki and Yuuma, I want a complete report for your latest mission on my table this evening. Gumi, Master of the Heavenly Yard expecting you in his recording studio for you Deadly Sin part. Internet co. Vocaloids go with her and make sure you arrive home before 11 o'clock. No partying this night Meiko, even for the 'welcome party for these two' excuse. Ignoring this will result in your sake portion get cut."

The red clad woman cursed loudly at her master's threat and slumped even deeper into her couch, pouting all awhile. Arms hadn't released their grasp from Kaito's muffler since she caught him just before Master made his entrance, and now are in process of choking the poor blunette to death. Miku sighed and slammed her forearm-sized spring onion to her senior's cranium. The force was enough to send Meiko into unconsciousness, saving the blue haired male by proxy. The male automatically hugged her legs.

"Miku! I'll do anything to repay you!"

The twin-tailed girl stared at her brother's starry eyes and scooted farther as he dropped his whole body and started kissing her boot when she said cleaning her room was enough. Big Al only shrugged as he carried the unconscious and drunk Meiko over his shoulder to her own bed. The crowd had dispersed to their own chamber or to finish their works. The twins led Lui and Ring before separating at the main corridor to male and female quarter in east and west wing respectively.

"Here we are!"

Lui snapped his head when he heard his senior opened the door. He was blindly following him and tuned out most of his explanation, leaving him bewildered by anything around him. No longer he walked in a straight hallway with many doors and lamp lights, but in dark steel walls surrounds the branching corridors with no clear path and destination.

"This place was designed so anyone who isn't a Vocaloid or Master will get lost. Master already explained about the network, right?" Lui answered him with a nod, "The network also describing this maze in detail, listing every twist and turn and condition for you to enter like which wall you should push, etc, etc. it takes some time to adjust, but if you have mastered the place, you can practically navigate here with your eyes closed and without looking at the map."

But even though the corridor was a grim terrain incarnate, the room itself was very bright and colorful. A true contrast between the opened door. About 20 beds and cupboards for personal belongings line up on left and right wall, leaving the center of the room bare for the Vocaloid to use. Televisions, computers, and instruments were strewn across the place, giving a sensation of the messy masculinity even when the walls were painted blue, yellow, and purple.

"This is the place where some of us, especially the Vocaloids from the first engine generation, were born. Few years ago, when we weren't as many as we are now, this is the fridge where our bodies were frozen, and we all slept in the place that is girls section now. After Miku sky-rocketed our name and many Vocaloids start to be activated, Master had to make more room and relocated the fridge to a secret lab outside of this building."

Lui brushed his fingers on the top of several leftover cables and cords on the wall connected to some tube not unlike his own on the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask you something um… Len, wasn't it? I know the master has had informed me with the um… situation. But I wish to know it in more specific detail."

"Ah… I know you will say that, but the problem is that I don't know where to start."

"Oh…"

"Hum… how about I start about what we are doing as the Vocaloid. Going to concerts, recording some songs, touring many places, that sort of things. But there something that you can't just assume from what it looks like."

"…?"

"I just give you an example of how we do our works, and then maybe I can tell you more as I tell you the story. Well… let see… it was our latest concert. Well, actually it's Miku's concert because Luka can't attend with her piles of paperwork while I and Rin are in the stealth team that guarding and supporting Miku-nee in this mission."

"As usual, she made the crowd swoon with her charm and voice. There's a reason why she's the most famous Vocaloid, and she has the pride to make sure her concert and her name won't be tainted by something trivial such as her colleagues' inability to come to the event. But her intention wasn't just for entertaining her fans and the like. Master had set the target to the producer that made this event come true, and spread his crimes to masses. And after the main course was completed, it was just a start for our supper."

"Large crowd gathered, chanting and cheering the girl's name as she waved her fans good bye from her place on the stage. Even when she already walked into the back stage, the chanting still was going strong. It always bring smile to her face, no matter the ulterior motives that she, or her fans, have in mind. Being famous has its benefit, along with its disadvantage. Right now, she only has to concentrate on the benefit, all according to her, her master's, and her siblings' scheme. As easy and predictable as Luka had been calculated, the producer called her to his side…"

_**Book End**_

**88888**

_**Author Note:**_

_**This story is completed… for now. If you want it to be continued, then I'll give you the next chapter. Just make sure to let me know about it.**_


	2. The Vigilantes of Sapporo

**Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Concordia Dei**

**Chapter II**

My name is Lui Hibiki, one of the new additions to this… very eccentric group which called themselves the Vocaloid. Sapporo, Hikkaido; both Miku-san's birthplace and also our temporary home right now is a very alien place for me. I might be never visited this place before my 'modification', as Len-san had said it. But most of my past is already pretty muddled, except for a memory of a girl. Her face is obscured by shadow that produced by her long hair. Her relationship with me is unknown, though. But I have a feeling that it's not something that had been shared between lovers. What am I saying? Master said that I was frozen when I was 12, and this is the age that I stuck in.

Vocaloid don't age, he said. And I believe him after I saw Len-san pulling some old photos from his and his sister's first year, from about 3-4 years ago. They looked exactly the same; the 14 year old twins that had been beloved by their fans all across the globe, except for that confidence evident in their eyes now. I'm not sure with the other country on the Earth, but 12 years old isn't a very suitable age for having a lover.

But it surfaced new questions. Do the fans know about us? Do they realize that we are no longer um… human? If not, will they? Then what happen next? The paranoia is almost maddening if you think long about that, but they look so calm even with that possibility. Not to mention their secret 'part-time' job… If they caught, it's a scandal beyond saving.

"Just take it easy. Nothing can possibly go wrong."

The blue haired man grinned at me with a spoonful of vanilla ice cream ready in his hand on its way to the maw. I can't help but to raised an eyebrow seeing the size of the bucket. He looks so skinny for a person who consumes daily sugar intake of three grown men _in one snack time_. It should be illegal for him having that kind of figure.

Anyway, Master still doesn't allow me to sing yet. Winter is getting closer and our demo song isn't being published. I don't know anything about marketing, but if Ring and I are being released in Winter and Spring respectively, then the hype will quickly went drought by the lack of information of our skill and quality. Make me kind of jealous with another new arrival that Master took home a week ago. SeeU, the first Korean Vocaloid, capable of Japanese and English aside of her native Korean, and extremely praised for her quality and design even by the most cynical and Korea xenophobe inhabitants of 2ch. Her demo released long before her appearance was made public and the receptions are mostly positive.

… I'm so jealous.

Sonika was a bit threatened by the new girl, but reassured herself that she's still the most omniglot of us all. Indeed, her skill in multilateral is unmatched; but her pronunciation includes in the 'weak' category. Not only her, Rin-san and Len-san also have this problem, maybe more Vocaloids are this way too without me knowing.

As I side-tracked myself with my muse of each Vocaloid's capability in their singing, a soft greeting from my designed partner can be heard from the door of male section's shared room. I have nothing against her, but there's something about her that I found… unsettling. I mean, she's cool actually. Polite, soft-spoken, and very tolerant to some of the more cold and snotty member of the family. But no matter what good deeds she done today and the day after, I can't really stay in one room with her without the hair on back of my neck standing and every nerve in my body screaming to get my skinny little backside away from the room then and there. A feat that practically impossible knowing Ring and I are supposes to be partner and have to do at least the promotional poster together.

Dinner is ready, she said before excuse herself to help the preparation. Only after she left my eyesight, I can let my breath go. It makes me feel like a bad person, she's nothing but being a nice person and here I am suspecting her for something that I don't even know. An unreasonable fear is never bringing any good and if I keep doing this, I might end up worst. The problem is, how do I stop it?

I guess… I think about it after dinner.

**88888**

"I hope, we can be working together without hitch for now on."

SeeU said in English in front of us all. She has a pretty interesting way of talking, with her slightly rolling her 'r'. And here I thought her cat motive is obvious enough. It seems like Yuki-san found her eyes are very fascinating. Can't blame her, not everyone you meet has stars in them.

The rest of the day is pretty unremarkable except for concert that the CV series have to attend to. I can see their performance from the backstage and I must say, this kind of lifestyle greatly appeals me. But from what I heard, only Crypton's Vocaloid got this special treatment. Not to mention many other projects that Crypton often get them doing. In short, Miku-san and her fellow Crypton licensed Vocaloid are the most famous. I wonder if we can be that well-known also.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Those guys are irreplaceable in the fandom to the point where fans sometime forget that there are Vocaloids exist other than 'the queen of all things moe' Miku Hatsune, so to be as famous as them is a pretty high expectation and achievement. And don't forget that Crypton is the only one with real effort to market their Vocaloid, so their status in society is more firm then most of us."

"That bad? And with the third engine on the way along with an extremely large wave of new Vocaloid activation in 2012, what are those higher-ups thinking when they decided this? Many will fall to obscurity."

"Heh, you don't have to looking far. Those first three AH Software Vocaloids are already obscure enough when they first appeared, and these day they often got push down though not as bad as in their debut. And like to pour salt and squeeze lemon on the wound, there's a dispute that make AH lost privilege on Karen-T and all those three's works couldn't be promote until May 2011. Only Iroha that partially under Sanrio's wings survived the dispute."

"Why?"

"No clear reason, actually. But that's politic and marketing for you, always demands surplus and milks money like no other. But that's not our concern, that's our sponsor's. All we need to know is that our songs and voices can give influence to other people. We sing not because of the money, Lui. You have to remember that. Love for wealth never brings anything but trouble. "

"I guess… so…"

"You still green, there're many things that you can see by observing. You will do many observing when Master finally gives you the permission. Watching over your prey is a very demanding job. We have to know what they do every day, every place they visit, every time they excuse themselves to change they clothes, perfection is the only thing that supports and protects us from outside observer."

"So, we are some kind of professional stalker in reminisce old days Yakuza families that will do everything to stop the oppressing authorities."

"Stalker, yes. I'm not sure with the Yakuza, though." Her blonde hair sways as she shook her head. "But when you put it that way, maybe…"

"But then what happen after we done all of this? When those kinds of people died out, the only bastard left in the world is us. Aren't we judged them without care of their right? Is this really something that we call justice if we aren't fair of their cut?"

"It is difficult, but yes, it exists. There's always an emotional turmoil between us, of how our moral should be placed. But in the world where apathy and law are dead, we can no longer hesitate. More will be crushed while we're mulling over 'what should we do?' or 'what we're fighting for?' again and again. Sometimes… it's easier if we don't think much about it. But that's not always true. By realizing that we do something that isn't entirely right, it saves to be sure that, deep between wires and cords and many other things that made up our system that we still are human."

"… Have you hesitate, Lily-san?"

"…sometimes."

"And you still do it? Is Master never let you go?"

"No, he never does something like that. Actually, if you feel you don't cut into this kind of things, he will let you go with no condition. But… since no one did that, so no one sure about it. We all believe that what we do is for the best and that's enough to cling to."

Crowd's cheering for the Kagamine twins after their performance of 'Migikata no Cho' drowns most of her last sentence. But seeing her confidence practically shines in her eyes leaving me with an unswallowable lump in my throat. Is this one extreme example of 'turn the other cheek' or is it more about undying loyalty that all Vocaloid seems to share, making them don't care about the negative… whatever that their action caused. For whatever reason, this isn't reassured me one bit at all.

"Whoa, that's awesome! The crowd is wilder than ever!"

The twins skipped to backstage, slightly bouncing on their toes before high-fiving. Now it's Luka-san's turn, and her 'Just Be Friend' echoed along with the booming music and screaming audience. Just now I realize that our conversation was off-topic very far, but it's a very educating off-topic nonetheless. I can see what kind of people who live with me. And honestly, I don't like to where all of this go. As Luka-san's husky and mature voice singing this bittersweet song with cheerful beat and melodies, I mumbled out an excuse of going to the restroom.

The mirror reflected back a boy that I know I don't recognize. For some reason, just like my unreasonable fear of Ring, I know that my own reflection isn't myself. Except maybe the hair, other than that no, this isn't me. But the other Vocaloid also have some crazy hair color, there's no way it natural. Maybe the modification also including dye the hair? I should ask about it when we get home. My hand touched the headphone on my ears. I remember what Master had said about them, seeing I without earlobes was somewhat disturbing.

Splashing my face with some cold water can at least push a little bit of my confusion and doubt, just a little bit. It seems like Luka-san's turn has ended, and she went to her duet with Miku-san. I haven't heard this one, huhm… Closing my eyes, I sank myself to the blue-green landscape that starts to become familiar to me. The main database of the Vocaloid's mother computer, I went to Luka-san and Miku-san's duet sections. Ho… World's End Dancehall? It seems like wowaka-san is a very talented producer, though his lyrics are pretty vague not unlike hachi.

Their choreography is very hypnotizing, especially their hips rolling and hair swinging. Fluid and full of energy, now I understand why we are very famous if all of us can do this kind of dance. The question is, can I? I'm not yet to try some of the activity in the household because Master still doesn't let me sing. I can't help but to fidget, what if my singing quality isn't like what fans have been hoping? Will they be disappointed of me? Even when I said I don't think much about it, there's still a small fear lingers behind. What is a Vocaloid, if they can't satisfy their fans?

Unconsciously, I'm nodding my head along with the beat. When Gumi-sempai walked in front of me and stopped to grin at me, I can't keep my blush from appearing.

**88888**

Dell Honne is not amused. His piled up works become more mountainous with the new development from investigation team that practically agreed with the stray info found in the net about the tax fraud tyrant that was found dead about 10 days ago. Still need more investigation about the tax mafia's networks, but several new reports had surfaced everyday from an anonymous source that the intelligent team could not track, no matter how hard they tried. The very existence of a person, or an organization, that seems to pull strings from behind the scene was unsettling on itself. But why would they do something like spreading some corrupt executives' hidden agenda? It doesn't have any benefit if they have a part in it. Why would they erase their chance for more cash if they two-timed their partners, mused Dell to himself. So, you can pretty much cross the probability of 'partner in crime' in the list of suspects.

But, still… if people he is looking after don't have a motive, or a clear indication of their targets, it will become more difficult to track. He knows that, this isn't a first case of the similar situation. Some big names got killed, have their dirt leaked out of nowhere, and his men went out to do what they do best; clean the mess up and arrest some people. It's like whoever do this know exactly what's inside the police department, if one think about it. No overly complicated procedure like when they do the investigation themselves. It's like the 'mysterious protectors' are actually helping the officials for nothing more than giggles.

Another reason to be frightened.

He has theories, of course. Anyone who walks in the street will know about these supposed messiahs. They who smite evil from the high places. He snorted at the prospect; in the world where people become too cynical to be believe that peace will be achieved by simply do the right things, a group of heroes rose from ash seems to be very laughable. But here they are, and it's very surprising to count just how much support from public for them. People have lost hope on us from how it seems.

"Hei, Dell. Neru in line 11."

"Tell her to call me back. I want some time in peace."

The twin-drill hair bounced slightly as their owner snorted at her boss. Sometime Dell asked to himself how in the world that girl can keep her drill in shape even after running and under stress of hours of works. Just how many hairspray cans she emptied every morning?

"She said it's super duper important and only you can hear it." Teto Kasane walked out of his room with an absent-minded shrug. Planting the base of his hand between his eyes, Dell heaved his weight from his chair. Taking the receiver on one hand, he's contemplating of whatever that girl deems important enough to be informed to him, before pressing the button.

"_You're trying to ditch me, don't you?"_

She said immediately after he pressed the button, making him rolled his eyes in respond even though he knew that she couldn't see it.

"Just say what you want to say, Neru. I don't have time for idle chatter."

"_Ho~ busy, aren't you? Well, with those reveals, I bet it is. But trust me, Dell…" she said quickly before he could interrupted, "This bit of information is pretty interesting if you want to know about the 'Vigilantes'."_

"'Vigilantes'…?"

"_That's what people from lower streets of Hokkaido called them. Many believed that those people were from there because there are several similar, but smaller cases not unlike what you investigate happened all around Hokkaido. But like many secret clubs and the like, they periodically move their base to many places in random, presumably to avoid the chase."_

"Those are hypothesis, Neru. We can't use hypothesis to arrest someone at this caliber. And where's that 'super duper important' info that you gathered?"

"_Not finished yet, you dolt. You see, some of my boys were called by an old couple about some disturbance. They said that a young woman from a neighboring apartment was stalked by a group of men, maybe from a gang, to her home. It's pretty weird when they called for a disturbance but there's practically nothing can be heard from either the girl and the apartment but that's basically it. When my boys checked to the place; there are only those men, tied up in various ways possible and no girl was found. Before you close this phone, you'd better listened to me."_

The gray-haired young man cursed under his breath, for his unsuccessful escape attempt. He doesn't have time to listen to the chatterbox, but she just can't let him go. Doubly so with his own curiosity. From what he heard, it's just a stalker problem that often appears in the darker side of Japan, but for something like this has a connection with them…

"_The girl wasn't found, but the blood on the floor didn't from any of the men so we assumed that the blood was from the girl. With the disappearance, we can't be so sure. We also interrogated everyone, they seems to stalk that girl after seeing her several time alone in the neighborhood, and just a short minute after attacking her, they just… fallen unconscious. All four of them." _

"_But here's the interesting part. Two hours before the call from those old couple came, there's a bank robbery about 3 km from the place, failed because someone shot the robbers using rubber bullets. Rubber bullets that were shot from sniper rifle, Dell! Can you imagine that!"_

"Wait, wait, hold on! How do you know that they were shot by a sniper rifle? Don't just assumed things like that, corn hair!"

"_Because there's no building that has a good vintage point for about a hundred or two yards from the bank and there's a robber guarding the front door after they take out the securities, so close-ranged fire arms are out of question. Not to mention, the bullets pierced a 2 cm thick glass windows without the shooter was being noticed by the guarding robber, and were enough to take down those people. One skilled bastard if you ask me. And here's the wham line, one of my boys had just found the reason why those stalkers were knocked out. Tranquilizer darts, 1 milligram dart but still darts nevertheless, were hiding under the bed. Looks like they were fallen after send their target to dream world."_

"I… think I just catch on what do you mean. The sniper of the robber was just finished with his or her mission and on their way home. He or she saw the men, and quickly went on with the rescue. But with the too small time for preparation and calculation, the shoots aren't as neat as the previous. Tranquilizer darts rarely come off after being shot except when the shots were hitting a shallow flesh like the back of the hand because of the heavy burden from the needle and the drug."

"_Pretty much."_

"But here's the weird thing about your analysis; the back of the hands are very small, why would the shooter aim such a small target when they didn't have the time?"

"_Coincidence. And I never said that they were shot on their hand, it's on their back. But the punctures are really shallow, so the theory still stands."_

Dell growled; even though she really most hot-headed bitch in his division, there's a reason why she still works here. Her deduction and mastery over human psychology are as sharp as ever, just like when she just appeared in his case and started shouting orders that helping solved the case. But he still wasn't convinced enough with the hypothesis. More proofs are better. But from how it looks, she already has everything dancing on her hand.

"Then, how the shooter knew about the robbery? If they had time for the preparation, it means that they knew about the plan all along, and only stop it just for the newspaper headlines. And you still don't answer my original question; what is the connection between these with the so-called Vigilantes?"

"_That, my kind and merciful head deputy, is still a question. We don't know the motive, only because we don't know the identity. Only matter of time before the rat finally shows itself, but they without doubt are professionals from what I can tell. Their works are just too tidy for amateurs. And as for your second question… it's an intuition."_

"What the hell…"

"_Try finding out more about them yourself, you might understand it better. Street always has the best informant compares on anywhere. Most of them are total bull, though... Looks like I exhausted my battery again this day… Well, ta, ta."_

"Wait!" *click* "…Damn it… you're not helping, or making any sense at all…"

But thinking over what his co-worker had said, he grabbed his coat and walked outside the station after mumbling an excuse to take a walk. Aimlessly he tore through the bustling crowd; his eyes caught a sight of a very colorful and bright poster on one of the shop district's wall. Vocaloids of Crypton are coming to Sapporo for a concert. There's no one in Hokkaido that haven't heard about it. A home-coming concert of them, especially Miku Hatsune. Yes, especially her, she just so famous that most people forgot that the Vocaloid was from England. Looking at her frozen smiling face made him slightly disturbed. She's beautiful; he gave her that, but also looks almost inhuman. Her eyes can be so hypnotizing that he's afraid she could brainwash him with just a glance.

But thinking about the brainwashing was making the prospect of her popularity more disturbing. What a laughable thought, nevertheless.

Not giving the poster a second glance, he kicked the asphalt of the road and disappeared in the crowd.

**88888**

I stared at the blanket warped body, bleeding and broken in front of me. This is the first time I see a mostly dead body from near, forcing me to shallow my saliva that I had neglected since the Internet co. Vocaloids brought her inside the van. Pale and small, with rat-tailed mullet short hair not unlike Iroha-san's hair. A sudden cold sensation on my cheek made me recoiled. Gumi-sempai, who was pressing a can of iced lemon tea, giggled at my overreaction. She then nudged at the can, which I accepted graciously. Lips almost touching the can, I held myself as I again stared at the body.

"Will she survive?" Gumi-sempai only scratched her back of the head.

"Well… Aniki already patched some of her wound, but the problem is her head," I nodded, slightly reminded myself of an icepack that pressed on her forehead which hiding an ugly purple and black bruise. "A head trauma can't be healed just by a simple first aid, and we still don't know the extent of her injuries. None of us have medic diagnosis scan after all…"

"So, what will we do? Making her a Vocaloid?"

"Oho, hold it right there, Lui Lui. Not every unfortunate soul that we found will become Vocaloid, not like that. Even we have some standards to meet, just because we bring her to the HQ, we only doing the procedure."

"Standard?" I never hear about that one, so I was also meet the 'standard'? Gumi-sempai nodded sagely, slightly rubbing her chin like she was stroking an imaginary beard.

"Yeah, you also went through them, but because you don't remember you don't know. Well, when Master asked me 'the question', I still remember every syllable that spewed out of my mouth, something that made Master think I'm worthy of being one of us. I honestly don't understand what does he meant by worthy in this case," she laughed, again scratching her head, before her expression suddenly turned melancholic. "But I'm very grateful of it, I have too many regret for me to just simply die and don't do anything about it. It's mostly my faults, after all…"

"Gumi-sempai…?"

"Hei, Goggles. Miki is calling in line 26. She said that she found the residential location of the bastards that stole and sold your regular's farm's certificates."

"Oh, thanks Lily! Sorry, Lui Lui. Seems like I have to cut this conversation."

"That's okay. Thanks for the tea."

She smiled which radiance can be compared to the brightness of the sun. Jarring, as she looked like she was about to cry awhile ago. Lily-san didn't say anything else after that and continues on with whatever she was doing, leaving me alone with the mini morgue, even though she technically still alive. Her breathing is so shallow… So I was like this when Master took me?

When Gumi-sempai and Gakupo-san brought her here, they was just completed their mission to stop the robbery of the local national bank. The robbery was for the funding of terrorist bombing and they're deliberately targeting a slightly obscure province so to not attract too many attentions. I honestly agree; if they attacked a bank in big city like Tokyo, those people were like painting a giant bull's eye on themselves. But it's a frightening coincidence as they targeted a place where we are in the vicinity; I wonder what happen if we didn't attend this concert?

**88888**

Three days after when we went home to the HQ, Master has accepted the girl to our rank. It was said that her body must be frozen for at least a week before her operation and activation, longer the better because it will make us more resistant to temperature and disease that would make their nest in the decomposing flesh. After Master fitted the main database chip in our brain, we are technically already dead because the operation left our brain in static and can be brought back only with a special surge of electricity. That's why the freezing process is necessary. Leon said that my body was frozen since 9 years ago, and actually one of the earliest. But because of the Vocaloid's birth was determined from the date of activation, it doesn't mean anything.

There's another newcomer this morning. Mew and her cat Sabami will become another Vocaloid of the third engine from Yamaha, just like Ring and I. Weird, because from what I heard (eavesdropped, actually), Sabami also frozen along side of her mistress. Why would Master need a cat to be frozen as well?

And like SeeU, she also received her demo before me. Just what in the world is wrong with me? Sonika reassured me that's because it was just a tradition that male Vocaloid always got delayed for a reason or another. Big Al's Syndrome, if I'm not mistaken. They're joking, right…? I mean I'm the first (and only at the moment) male Vocaloid from the third engine, are they trying to make the fans dying by holding up any information of me? I really don't understand their marketing strategy. I also heard a rumor about the fourth of the CV series, about a year and still a nonexistence progress from him. I've never meet him before; I started doubt that he even exist. The other CV series also don't want to talk about him either. Very suspicious.

As I went to the kitchen to fix myself a cup of hot milk, I see her sitting in front of the table with a blank stare to one of the wall. Her face cupped in her tattooed hand, while she stroked at her cat absent-mindedly. I gave her a small bow that she didn't acknowledge before making a beeline to the cupboard that I know holds my eating utensils.

"Hei, you are also a new one here, aren't you?"

"Yes… I am." I'm surprised that she's the first one who strikes up a conversation.

"Oh…" she seems to be hesitating. I don't know what she hesitate about, so I unconsciously peered over my shoulder to check whether there's someone watching over us. Maybe she wants to talk about something private, or forbidden. No one's there.

But she doesn't continue, so I assumed she's only curious of which one of us that is a new arrival. As I passed her front, however, she pulled a chair beside her and gestured me to sit. I complied.

"I think you know about something that completely suspicious with this household."

I held my breath. She said it so matter-of-factly, while here I think the topic is very sensitive in the household. I know that this place is full of strangeness, but the tone she used was like she doubts Master. No… I also have some doubt on him or his way of thinking, but I've tried to do what most of the Vocaloid seem to do in the light of Master's action; turn the other cheek. I know that his method for reaching the state of peace isn't exactly… peaceful, but when I saw him the first time, I see a man that went through many. A man that had tired of the world.

I completely understand why most of the Vocaloid opt to follow him often to the point of blindness, and from what I can gather from them, they have very good reason why. The kindred spirit that they share, the sheer unfairness that some of us suffered through, and Master came and gave us the second chance was like a sweet drips of water in the middle of Sahara. But I can't really understand why I should do the same except for my own good. I have no reason, even if I have, I don't remember it. I can sympathize, but not for myself. And I know other Vocaloids know about my problem.

But this woman had just questioned Master's decision with no restraint and consideration.

"You think so too, right?"

I gulped.

"…Yes…"

_**Book Ends**_

**88888**

**Author Note:**

**Another chapter completed, I don't think I put too much effort for this one.**

**In this chapter, I put the perspective of the main opposing sides. The Vocaloid as a hidden assassin organization that… I think you all have guessed it from these two chapters. The second is the police department, with UTAU and fanmades (but no genderbend if I can help it) as the officials and Dell as the Inspector. I don't know why I put him in this position, maybe because he already has the face, haha.**

**I really want to see a fanfiction where every Vocaloid and UTAU (this one is a bit difficult) to have a role, a prominent one at that. And the result? Very difficult to find, and often obscured by the Crypton's Vocaloid especially the Kagamines' one. It's so frustrating sometime. May this fanfiction can another collection of those fanfiction that trying to give every each one of them have a place.**

**About the POV; you can see that I don't really make a clear separation between the POV. I reassure you, readers, that I deliberately made it that way. I want the POVs are to be blurred to prove that some sides are not so different in matter of ambitions and dreams. But to be clear, the Vocaloid-centered POV would be told from Lui's eyes, while the police department is mostly from the third person. Newbie's eyes are the most honest of any eyes in the business, after all.**

**Thank you for your time, your views are gold for this humble writer.**


End file.
